The Need
by NIGHTSCREAM
Summary: Trapped in a locked room with a female in heat! whats a poor saiyan male to do?!? (enjoy every minute of it!)
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is new fic that I just had to get out of my head, its an A/U so if you don't like those don't read this. It will turn into a V/P a strange couple I know but hey I'm a strange gal :P.  
  
O.k. just a little info on this fic. Goku goes by the name of Kakkarot, as he didn't arrive on earth until his early twenties. He left Vegeta-sei to avoid conflict with Prince Vegeta, who had grown obsessed with the soldiers growing popularity in the ranks and constantly growing strength that had begun to equal the prince's. Kakkarot settled on earth had two sons. His eldest married and had a daughter. Twenty-three years later Vegeta discovered his rivals' hiding place. Then the Saiyans under Vegeta's orders came to earth to get Kakkarot, gather what slaves they could and destroy the planet. This fic begins in the slave holds of the Saiyans ships where we find Gohans' daughter in quite a predicament  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'The need is growing' she thought to herself. 'The need to run wild, the need to hunt, the need to kill, the need to taste the warm flesh of a fresh kill, the need to feel the warm sweet blood flow down her throat. Those needs I can keep at usually keep at bay, being 3/4 human, but this need, this need is to strong to be denied.' the young women just laughed at herself softly. "Why couldn't I have been more human than Saiyan in this respect." She said to herself tightening her tail around her waist.  
  
'The need for sex is overwhelming my thought process. After five years of this, once every six months you figure I would be able to control it, but then again I am hardly under my usual circumstances' she sighed. The twenty three year old lifted her head off her knees from her huddled position in a corner of the holding cell she was in and looked around her at the bleak metal walls of the slave ship she was currently a passenger on.  
  
She saw the familiar faces of friends she had known all her life, and family, which had been looking at her strangely these past three days, with the exception of her male relatives. Her grandfather, father, and uncle knew exactly what she was going through, but fortunately for them they went through it about two weeks before the attack four months ago. And with grandfather and father being married it wasn't a big issue. It wasn't for uncle Goten either he had a bevy of women at his beck and call half the time. But for me it was different, I wasn't married, and didn't have a lover, there for I had a serious problem.' Pan (as if you didn't know by now) leaned her head back against the cool metal wall behind her and sighed heavily. 'Usually I would just use self-gratification to keep the need at bay," she thought to herself. 'But there is absolutely no privacy in these holding cells and were not due to land on Vegeta-sei for another six days.' Pan started to chuckle to herself but at the same time tears of unfulfilment ran down her cheeks and chuckles gave way to pain filled sobs as the throbbing started to become unbearable. "Damn my Saiyan genes, Damn them to hell!" she screamed out loud startling quite a few people.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At hearing his daughter scream, Gohan began to rise from his sitting position next to his father and mother, but a strong hand reached out and clamped down on his shoulder forcing him to sit back down. Gohan turned to his father and glared fiercely, "she's my daughter dammit!" he yelled. Kakkarot just glared back at his eldest son, then spoke in a low tone "I know, and I know you want to go to her, but she is in the final stages of her heat!" his glare turned to understanding and he sighed and the vice like grip he had on his son softened, "and if you get to close to her at this point you'll only make it worse for her. She's in to deep, she won't even recognize you as a family member any more, and she'll attack you in a mating frenzy! We've already informed the male prisoners to keep their distance from her, and your mate is doing her best to be of some comfort to her." Kakkarot nodded in the direction where Pan laid huddled in a corner. Videl had just sat down next to Pan gathering up her quivering daughter in her arms and was murmuring softly.  
  
Gohan looked at mother and daughter huddling together and nodded. Eyes downcast he felt his father release his hold on his shoulder. "I had hoped for so much more for her." Gohan whispered softly wincing as his daughter let out another scream. Raising his eyes to meet his fathers he saw the anguish he felt reflected back at him through his father's gaze and something else as well, guilt? "What aren't you telling us father?" He asked in a low tone. "You know why the Saiyans came, don't you?!?"  
  
Kakkarot looked away from his son, unable to meet his eyes. "Yes.." he whispered. "They were following me." Closing his eyes as if in pain he shifted this body until one leg was straight out in front of him and his arms wrapped around the other holding it to his chest resting his chin on this knee. "Damn him.." he said lightly. "Damn his black soul! I never thought he would go as far as to enslave an entire race and then destroy their home.all just to find me!" "Who father? Who would go to such lengths just to find you!?!" Gohan practically yelled at this father. But as Kakkarot began to respond a startled yelp was heard from the direction of Videl and Pan.  
  
Looking up Gohan looked startled, he had really thought his father was exaggerating about the frenzy Pan would be in, apparently not for there in the corner a trapped looking Goten was trying in vain to get away from his heat crazed niece! "Shit!! Your brother always was one brick short of a load! I told him to stay away from her right now!" Kakkarot growled slapping his hand to his forehead then hastily jumping to his feet along side his oldest son and quickly making his way over to pull his granddaughter off his youngest. "You know this is hard on him!! They have a close family bond being only a few years apart!" Gohan told his father. "Yeah, but unless he wants a closer bond he needs to stay away from her for now!" was Kakkarot's sarcastic response.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Videl rocked her sobbing daughter whispering soft comforting words. She had never seen Pan like this, but It would explain those few days every six months when her daughter would disappear for a few days then return looking worn and frazzled. She had experienced her husband during his heat cycles. She could almost orgasm just thinking about it. For a male it was hard, but for a female.well she was constantly at peak, ready to orgasm but unable to with out a little help either from a mate or by other means. Videl blushed just thinking about her daughter doing THAT! Gohan had explained this to her when Pan had started her cycle. 'Oh the pain she must be in!' Videl thought to herself. 'My poor baby.'  
  
Suddenly Pan stopped crying and began to sniff the air. "Psssstttt! Hey Videl how is she?" Came a question from Videl's left. "Goten you know your not supposed to be over here!! Now get!" Videl hissed at her brother in law making a shooing sign with her left hand while holding her daughter with her right. "I know, I know! I was just worried is all!" Goten said with a slightly hurt tone of voice as he turned to leave. Unexpectedly a low growling noise was heard just before Pan launched herself from her mothers arms and tackled her uncle from behind causing him to yelp in shock, and Videl to gasp in horror.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Pan was barely aware of her mother's arms around her or her voice trying to sooth her, but that smell. 'What is that intoxicating smell!' she thought to herself sniffing the air. Then she heard her mother talking to another. Breathing in deep she pulled in the sent of masculine musk, and that was all it took. Looking up she saw a male form turn away from her and begin to walk away. Growling low in her throat Pan launched herself at that form intent on release from this raging need. Attaching herself to the males back she wrapped her tail around his waist and began to purr in his ear and run her hands along his chest.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Goten was worried about his niece. He hated seeing her like this; she was more than just family. To him she was his best friend. Videl made a shooing sign and he sighed turning to leave. But as he was making his way over to where his father and brother sat a sudden weight attached itself to his back and forced him to the floor causing him to yelp in shock. A sudden tightening around his waist reviled a slim brown tail had wrapped itself around him and he knew that Pan had finally snapped. He heard Pan purr in his ear and felt her run her hands along his muscled chest. Gulping nervously he looked around desperately for his father and brother, seeing them both approaching quickly with scowls upon on their faces. Pan had just begun to nibble on his ear! In a panic Goten began to yell for help "Dad!! Gohan!! Heeellllpppp!" All of a sudden Pan's weight fell off his back, and her tail lost its grip. Turning to see what had happened Goten saw Pan cradled in her fathers' arms unconscious. "Goten, I thought I told you not to go near her during her heat cycle." Kakkarot snarled at his youngest. Goten smiled sheepishly, sat up and placed his hand behind his head. "Sorry dad, I just wanted to see how she was doing." Kakkarot sighed, picked up his youngest by the back of his shirt and proceeded to drag him back to the other side of the holding cells leaving Gohan and Videl to tend to their daughter.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Gohan did you really have to knock her unconscious like that?!" Videl asked softly. Gohan shifted his daughter to a more comfortable position in his arms and sat next to his mate. "At least unconscious she will have some mild relief Videl." He stated, "It was that or let her have Goten!" he attempt at humor failing miserably. "Ha ha very funny Gohan!" Videl scolded. "I know, my bad. I just feel so helpless seeing her like this and being unable to help her!" Gohan said violently brushing back his daughters jet-black hair away from her face. "I know Gohan, I feel the same way!' She replied as she attempted to take Pan from him. Gohan tightened his hold on his daughter not willing to release her just yet. "Please just let me hold her awhile longer." He pleaded. "O.k. but just a for a little while, she'll regain consciousness in a little while, and you need to be out of range." Videl whispered. "I will, but just let me hold her for now." Gohan whispered back and began to rock back and forth slightly as if to comfort his now sleeping daughter.  
  
O.K. Peoples you know the drill! Let me know what you think, by pushing that magic button right below! 


	2. 2

Gohan rocked his daughter in a comforting manner, trying to the best of his ability to keep his child in the numbing embrace of sleep. Videl looked on, sadly aware that the peace of her daughters rest would be interrupted by the raging need within her body. Already she was beginning to twitch and purr in response to her fathers' nearness to her.  
  
'Gohan...it's time. You need to go now, before she comes to.' Videl told her husband gently. Taking Pan into her arms as Gohan reluctantly relinquished his hold on his daughter.  
  
Sighing softly Gohan placed Pan in his wife's arms and walked away. The stiffness of his shoulders and his clenched fists letting everyone in the immediate area know how hard this was for him to bare witness to.  
  
*******  
  
As he walked away Pan came to and the agony began anew. The gut wrenching fever and the unholy throbbing in her neither regions forcing an agonizing scream from deep within her soul. 'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!' The tortured cry pried its' way past her lips. Everyone in the holding cells shuddered in sympathy.  
  
It was driving her crazy! If she didn't get relief soon it would drive her completely insane! But every man in the hold had been warned to stay away from her, and she was to self conscious to do "that" in the presence of others.  
  
Soon Pan was huddled in her corner, having pulled away from her mother, and was just begging repeatedly 'Please, please, please, please......' Pleading for escape from her pain, need and imprisonment.  
  
*********  
  
Unbeknownst to the prisoners in the hold, Pans' last scream had echoed through the air vents in the immense ship, alarming some of their wardens. Most of the wardens just shrugged it off, as they were used to the screams of prisoners, but one pair of guards just couldn't shrug it off.  
  
'What the hell, was that!!' asked one young solder who was making the rounds with his partner. Not getting any response from his older companion, who now stood frozen beside him, the young saiyan jabbed his friend with his elbow, causing her to stumble slightly. 'Riesa! Hey Riesa! What gives? Do you know what it was?!' He asked. Again not getting any response and begining to get impatient he went to nudge her again, when she suddenly took off, running down the halls at top speed. Confused the young soldier fallowed, his commander as she led him towards the holding cells that the earthlings and that renegade saiyan family were being held in.  
  
'Riesa! What's going on?' He asked again as Riesa came to a sudden stop as she reached the security clearance section of the holding cells.  
  
Riesa turned to her younger partner in amazement that he didn't know what that scream was. Then she mentally shook herself. ' I have to remember he is barley out of childhood. He's probably never even heard of "Heat Fever" before.' she said to herself. 'To answer you question Tholen, yes I know what that was.' Riesa said as she walked up to the RSI (Retinal Scan Identification) monitor and opened her eye wide to allow for identification then moved aside so that Tholen could also scan his eye.  
  
The computer beeped and hummed then an automated voice asked for vocal confirmation of id. "Sub-Commander Riesa Nilien, Alpha squadron, 1st division, Battalion one!" she barked out. "Private 2nd class, Tholen Riope, Alpha squadron, 1st division, Battalion one!" Tholen said a little more subdued then his counter part. The computer beeped and hummed again as it verified the given information, 'Identification verified...welcome Sub- Commander Nilien and Private Riope!' The automated voice said as the heavy doors of the prison section were slid open allowing the pair to pass.  
  
'Well..??' asked Tholen as the pair walked down the corridor of the hold. 'Well, what?' Riesa said over her shoulder. Tholen sighed heavily and asked 'well are you going to ever tell me what that sound was?'  
  
Riesa stopped dead in her tracks and cursed Tholens' parents for not explaining the facts of life to their only son.  
  
Turning to look at Tholen she glared at him, angry, not with him but with the situation that that scream had put her and her shipmates in. They had been told by the king himself that if any harm came to the renegade saiyan family by any hand other than his, that their lives and the lives of their families would be forfeit.  
  
And if you searched deep you would find that Riesa wasn't really angry so much as she was scared, she had a mate and young son, and that scream had made her fear for their lives.  
  
Tholen had jumped back as Riesa had stopped suddenly, noticing the anger, and fear in her eyes. 'What is she so fearful of?' he asked to himself. Tholen then noticed her raising her arm palm forward as if to strike out at him and cringed, he had spared with her before, and been put in a regen tank for a week!  
  
But instead of striking out at him Riesa patted him gently on the head and shook her head sadly at this man/child's naiveté and began to speak, 'Did you parents ever explain the differences between male and female heat?' she asked gently almost sure what his answer would be. Tholen shook his spiky head side to side indicating a negative response to her question. Gripping the bridge of her nose with her right hand she sighed in aggravation at having to give her young partner a lecture on saiyan physiology.  
  
'Ok listen and listen good, I am only going to explain this once!' She said moving away from Tholen to lean back against the walls of the ship and folding her arms against her chest. Tholen taking this as a queue did the same on the opposite wall, waiting for her to begin her speech.  
  
Looking over at Tholen, Riesa had to smile 'he looks like an over eager Klak pup.' She said to herself silently. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back she began her lecture.  
  
'As you by now know, when a male saiyan goes into heat he will actively seek out a female for sexual gratification, not to make her his permanent mate, or life mate.' Tholen nodded at these words, blushing slightly remembering his first heat a year ago, and his bumbling attempts to attract a female before his current lover, Hesha, had taken pity on him and taken him to her bed and had shown him how to touch, and where to taste in order to please his lovers.  
  
'Tholen!! Pay attention!' Riesa shouted at the blushing soldier whose mind had clearly wandered away. 'Sorry Riesa!' Tholen whispered blushing an even brighter shade of pink at being caught thinking about Hesha. 'I'm listening, go ahead.' He said.  
  
'As I was saying, a male in heat is not seeking a life mate just a convenient fuck. Now, on the other hand when a female goes into heat she IS seeking her life mate. A female is more sexually aggressive during this period, and is usually the instigator of the "Mating Hunt". She will flirt, tease, taunt, and even go as far as to initiate the act of sex it self, to get the male she has chosen to be her mate to "Hunt" her. He has to catch her, prove his strength to her by besting her in a fight, and then dominate her in the mating act before she will accept his "Mating Bite".  
  
Tholen stood there with is mouth-hanging open, he knew that his race was considered savage and brutal in battle, but he had no idea that it bled over into mating as well. Hesha was always gentle and thoughtful in bed and had taught him to be the same when pleasing her, in heat or not. Tholen pulled himself out of his thoughts and he noticed that Riesa and continued with her impromptu lesson.  
  
'.until she finds him will herself seek gratification, to fend of "Heat Fever". What is "Heat Fever" you ask?'  
  
'what is "Heat Fever" Oh great teacher?" Tholen obediently asked in a monotone voice.  
  
' "Heat Fever" is a condition unfortunately reserved for female saiyans.' Riesa continued ignoring Tholens mocking. 'It's a condition in which a female, if she doesn't reach orgasm in some way, could eventually cause her death! Now that scream you heard was the second sign of "Heat Fever" intense pain, the first sign being elevated temperature, and the third and final sign is uncontrollable shaking, and if she can't find relief by the final stage, weeeelllllll, it's inevitable that death will occur.'  
  
Riesa pushed off the wall and began to walk down the hall once more, continuing her way to the last holding cell. 'O.k. lesson over, any questions?' she asked Tholen as he followed behind her.  
  
Tholen thought for a moment then asked 'So that saiyan the king is so obsessed with, what's his name..Kakrat, kakrot, oh yeah Kakkarot! So Kakkarot has a daughter?'  
  
Riesa paused before the locked hold door her hand on the "Palm Scanner" waiting for computer to unlock the door. She bowed her head asking the gods why she was cursed with a young, inexperienced, and appallingly uninformed partner.  
  
'No,' she said with extreme patience. 'He has a son, and his son has a daughter, who is apparently in the second stage of the, Fever.' Her voice began to rise in agitation. 'And if you want to keep your head and the heads of your family on their shoulders you will try to help me get her out of the hold and into one of the Iso (Isolation) chambers, so she can do what has to be done!' she ended with a shout.  
  
'Okay, okay you don't have to shout, I'll help any way I can, the last thing I want to do is anger the king. I like my head right were it is thank you!' Tholen exclaimed just as the doors opened.  
  
'Good, now shut up and follow my lead!' she growled as she walked through the doorway doing her best not to think of Kakkarot, her former lover, before he had fled the planet and the king. and in a way he fled her as well.  
  
*******  
  
Kakkarot and Gohan looked up as the doors suddenly opened and two unknown saiyans walked through the doors. The other prisoners cowered in fear at the sight of their captors, all but Kakkarot and Gohan. They watched as the female glanced around looking for something, her gaze stopped on Kakkarot and lite with recognition then skittered away to continue their search. They then paused and focused in on the huddled figure in the corner. The female spoke to her partner and motioned for him to stay put as she moved towards Pan.  
  
Gohan growled low in his chest as this stranger approached his mate and child, and prepared to spring to their defense. His body tensed to an at ready position when his father elbowed him, glancing at his father Gohan saw him shake his head no and nodded for Gohan to take a closer look at the situation.  
  
The female had knelt beside Videl and began to talk to her I low tones, after a few minutes Videl nodded her consent and female picked up Pan and slung her over her shoulder and quickly walked back to the doorway exiting the way she had come.  
  
Gohan looked at his father appalled that he had done nothing to stop the strange female from taking his daughter, but before he could ask, his father began to speak, 'That was Riesa.she was an.old friend, she won't bring any harm to Pan. If anything she will help as best she can.' He said not looking up. 'An old friend!' sneered Gohan, 'A friend who helped enslave us and destroy our home!' he began to shout.  
  
Kakkarot shot up to his feet standing over his son, he glared in anger and regret. 'Yes, an old friend, who still is what I once was!' he said his voice never rose beyond a whisper but fierce enough to get his point across. 'Never forget my son, for some races and other planets I was the destroyer of families and homes. The enslaver of millions! I didn't like it, but I also didn't know any better. It is what I was taught to do, and how I was taught to think!' Kakkarot's eyes left his son and landed on his mate a few feet away sleeping. his gaze softened at the sight of his "wife". As old as she was he loved her still and remained faithful, to him she was still as beautiful as the day he met her.(A/N: I am thinking of writing Kakkarot and Chi Chi's story let me know what you think!) 'It was you mother who taught me the difference between power and strength, love and hate, sanity and insanity. Your mother who taught me that love wasn't a weakness, but strength that was an endless well waiting to be tapped. So don't you sneer at someone who is trying to help us, just because you fell you are better than her!' and with that Kakkarot turned and left his still sitting son stunned and open mouthed.  
  
Sitting down beside his wife he took her sleeping form in his arms and placed her gently in his lap, closing his eyes he leaned on the wall and fell asleep holding his dearest possession.  
  
Gohan was in shock, he never heard his father speak of his former life. He sat there stunned by his fathers' revelations.  
  
****  
  
Videl sat beside her daughter asking the gods why her daughter was suffering, when she noticed she was no longer alone. She glanced beside her and saw another women had knelt beside her. At second glance she noticed the furry brown appendage wrapped around her waist and knew she was a saiyan. Disguising her fear she asked softly 'What do you want?' The female looked at her and began to speak, 'My name is Riesa Nilien, and I am here to take your daughter to an isolation chamber before she hits third stage in her "Heat Fever".' Videl began to ask what this Riesa Nilien was talking about when she was interrupted. 'Please do not waste time, your mate or his father can explain it to you, all you need to know is that if she hits third stage she can and probably will die! So please do not try to stop me, my shipmates and myself like living a little to much to allow one of Kakkarot's family members to die.' With this Videl nodded her okay, and this strange female picked up her daughter and tossed her over her shoulder and walked out of the hold.  
  
Standing and walking over to her husband, Videl sat and looked over at Gohan who looked pale and withdrawn. Placing her hand over his on his lap he turned to her, looking into his eyes she asked "What is "Heat Fever"?' Gohan looked shocked but with a sigh began to explain to his wife what was wrong with their child.  
  
*******  
  
Riesa was running back up the corridor she had gone down on her way to the "Iso chambers", Tholen hot on her heels. Soon she reached her destination opening the "Iso's" door she walked in and placed the whimpering female on the small bed proved. And knelt to whisper in the girl's ear, 'You are alone now, you know what to do!' and with that returned to where Tholen was waiting. 'Hhmmmm,' she thought to herself, 'The girl is beyond the point of seeking a life mate, I wonder if I should..' Quickly making her decision she turned to Tholen and smiled wickedly  
  
******  
  
Tholen remained by the door of the "Iso chamber" waiting for Riesa. When she returned she had a gleam in her eye and a smile on her face that he just didn't trust, 'she's up to something!' he thought to himself, but before he could question her, Riesa suddenly pushed him into the chamber and locked the door. 'Riesa, what the hell are you doing!' Tholen shouted at the door only to be met with a giggle. 'she's past the point of seeking a mate, and just needs a good time!' laughed Riesa on the other side. 'WHAT!!!' Tholen shouted in shock and began to pound on the door hearing Riesa laughing on the other side of the door. 'Just enjoy yourself, and trust me she'll enjoy you!' Riesa said as she walked away 'I'll come back to let you out in the morning!' she yelled as she walked away, 'Maybe!' she laughed.  
  
'Dammit Riesa, let me out!' Tholen yelled pounding on the door. Suddenly he heard a low feminine growling behind him. Turning he saw her.  
  
****** Pan was only slightly aware of what was happening to her. All she could recall was being carried down the hall, put in a bed and being whispered at 'to do what had to be done.' Then she smelt it, that slight masculine musk indicating a male presence. Pan sat up and looked around that's when she saw him. ******  
  
I Just want to take this space on the page and thank the following readers for review my fic:  
  
Korina Stone, Me MarsMoonStar Man-in-Darkness (one of my best friends thanks Danny (((hugs))) Karmabunny (my very best friend (((((Hugs and Kisses Jen-Jen)))) Kat Whiteblayze2002 Moonsaiyanprincess Princess dragonfly Devilstitan VegetaGirl101 Robbie Dobbie Doo Dah Goten Kutie_Pan And last but not least the only person who made any type of suggestions for my story!  
  
Veovixa  
  
HEY! i love it! and ... I've read many! But... you wanna know what i think would be great... if you would make it that... Vegeta would fall for pan... and vice-versa... then she fiind out HE was the reason she was taken as a slave... I would SO LOVE THAT!!! Please take this into consideration. Just a Fellow anime-lover  
  
Thanks Veovixa for the suggestions, and in answer to some of them This is a V/P so Vegeta and Pan will "fall" for one another, (though I'm not going to make it easy (insert wicked laughter here)! But as I said in the first chapter Vegeta is focused on Kakkarot, capturing his family and friends..well that was just an added bonus  
  
Thanks again for the review guy please continue to read and let me know what you think and please feel free to offer up suggestions, you never know I might just take you up on them! 


	3. the need is satisfied!

O.K. everyone here is the 3rd chapter, the chapter you've been asking for. IT'S A LEMON!!!!! So if the thought of reading about sex is offensive to you PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!! This is my first lemon so please let me know what you think or how you think I might be able to write it better.  
  
AGAIN THIS IS A LEMON, PLEASE DON'T READ, IF THAT BOTHERS YOU IN ANY WAY. DON'T SAY YOU WERE NOT WARNED!!  
  
******  
  
The rational part of Pan's brain drank in this male's appearance. To put it bluntly he was absolutely gorgeous!  
  
His hair, a brownish-red, fell to just below his shoulder in length, and spiked out in different directions with a few locks falling into his eyes. He was lean and muscular, not an inch of fat on him. His sculpted armor emphasizing his already impressive physic. This male towered over her five foot seven inches by more than two feet, making him at least well over seven feet tall! But what stood out the most about him was not his impressive physical appearance or even his height, but his eyes! His eyes were a deep indigo blue, almost purple in color! It was an unusual color in humans let alone saiyans! Most saiyans had brown or even black eyes, but never during her many battles against the invaders had she seen one with blue eyes!  
  
Meanwhile the irrational, animalistic, base part of her brain screamed at her to mate him, to toss him to the bed below her and satisfy her lusts!  
  
Pan noticed this male's unsure gaze aimed her way; he looked as if he would bolt at any moment and run through the door! It would have been funny if the raging need in her body hadn't been in control of her at the moment.  
  
With a low growl, a feral grin and her eyes at a seductive half-mast Pan got up off the bed and sauntered her way over to stand before him. She forced her-self to move slowly, as she placed both her hands on his cheeks, just below his ears and slid both hands behind his head and interlocked her fingers. Gazing up into his unusually colored eyes she saw shock and then.interest.  
  
She used her laced fingers to force his head to her level, and with a small purr placed her lips upon his. She traced an outline of his lips with her tongue, begging for entrance, when he wouldn't relent she began to gently flick his upper lip with the tip of her tongue, all the while purring in the back of her throat, instinctively knowing this would be an enticement no Saiyan male could resist, and just to add to the temptation Pan unwrapped her tail from around her waist and began to gently stroke his bare neck with just the tip.  
  
Finally with a slight growl he relented and allowed her access! Their tongues met in a fierce battle for dominance. Tangling and retreating, flicking and biting, and much to her surprise, when he placed his hands on her hips in a firm grip and pulled her close to him allowing her to feel his excitement, and deepening the kiss, he took control! "YES!!!" Was her last coherent though for quite some time, as all she could do now was follow her instincts and feel!  
  
***********  
  
Tholen watched her approach with a wary gaze; he could smell the desire rolling off her in waves. The smell alone almost enough to make him give in to the instinctive urges raging through his body..almost!  
  
Watching, as with a small growl, an animalistic grin and pure seduction in her eyes the female slowly approached him. "Gods Riesa I am soooo gonna get you for this!" he thought with a quick glance towards the locked door, before he felt the female place her hands on his face causing him to look down into her eyes.  
  
Tholen allowed his eyes a quick perusal of the women attempting to seduce him and for the first time since this debacle began he realized just how beautiful she was.  
  
Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with fever and a need that only he could satisfy. With hair falling well below her shoulders and nearly to her waist that was coal black in color and shimmered reflecting the harsh lighting in the small chamber. Her figure lithe and curved in all the right places, with high firm breasts that would be a pleasant handful. In other words she wasn't just beautiful, she was stunning!  
  
Suddenly she used her hold on his neck to pull him downward and locked her lips over his in an ardent kiss all the while purring, causing a pleasant vibration on his lips. Couple the purring with the gentle strokes of the tip of her tail against his neck and the persistent flicking of his closed lips with her tongue and he gave in. Tholen placed his hands upon her hips and pulled her snug against him allowing her to feel his growing excitement.  
  
Knowing unconsciously that this wouldn't be the calm, or gentle mating that was always shared between Hesha and himself, but a savage and brutal meeting of two passionate animals!  
  
Tholen deepened the quickly approaching brutal kiss, using his sharp canine teeth to nip and bit at her lips, causing the blood to flow from the small cuts he inflicted upon her. Pausing he pulled back from the deep kiss to lick at her lips, pulling in the sweet taste of her blood, then taking her bottom lip into his mouth to suck at the open wounds there.  
  
As he did this, the now whimpering female in his arms suddenly pulled out of his embrace. Startled by the sudden turn of events Tholen quirked and eyebrow up in confusion, but the confusion quickly turned to amusement as she was glaring at his armor as if it offended her!  
  
Instead of waiting for him to remove it she grasped the vest like armor by the collar of the breastplate and ripped it from his chest as if it were nothing! The force of the pull causing him to jerk forward, and then crash to the floor, as he was unprepared for the impulsive move.  
  
Quickly strattling his back the female made quick work of his uniforms' under garments, and soon he lay beneath her completely naked and face down as she nipped and bit the back of his neck and shoulders causing the blood to trickle from the small wounds. The female paused her biting to lap at the blood flowing down his back, both of them purring their pleasure in the action.  
  
Disliking his current position Tholen wrapped his thick brown tail around her waist and tightened his appendage, then with a quick flick tossed the female from his back and against a nearby wall, hissing in pleasure/pain as her fingernails raked his back in resistance to the movement, causing bloody welts to appear.  
  
As he lifted himself up to his hands and knees he noticed that the women had pulled herself up into the same position and was making her way across the room towards him, her eyes filled with a primal lust, her tail swaying gently behind her, "pure seduction in motion" he thought.  
  
Lashing his tail violently behind him indicating his excitement, Tholen began to stalk his way towards her also on hands and knees. Never braking eye contact, his indigo eyes now holding the same animalistic intent as her own, her needs now becoming his, her wants now his own!  
  
The two met in the middle, male eyeing female, female eyeing male. Indigo eyes meeting brown, each wanting the same thing.  
  
After only a moment's hesitation on his part, Tholen quickly brought his right hand up and over the back of her head grasping her hair in his fist. Wrapping her hair around his hand he pulled her onto her back, and beneath him. With his left hand he hastily ripped her cloths from her body.  
  
Moaning her surrender she arched her back begging for his touch, and Tholen relented by fondling her ample breasts in his large hand and bending his head to suckle at the other, occasionally pinching her pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger roughly.  
  
Swirling his tongue around the nipple he suckled at, he listened to her pleas and whimpers. Trailing his mouth downward on her breast Tholen bit down savagely on its bottom slope, causing her to scream in pain, then again in satisfaction as his tongue lapped at the blood flow.  
  
The female deciding it was her turn to torture him, pushed him off and then beneath her as best she could with her hair wrapped in his fist! Strattling his body and trailing a series of opened mouth kisses down his neck and to his pecs she returned the favor and twirled her tongue around his flat nipple, and then kissed her way to his naval where she swirled her tongue around his bellybutton causing him to moan in ecstasy, and the scream in pain as she viciously bit into the area just below that with an inhuman growl. Tholen tossed his head side to side in a violent frenzy of euphoria as he felt her soft mouth begin to suck at the open injury!  
  
Tightening his grip on her hair with a low snarl, Tholen pulled her off of her feast of him, and again below him. Crawling up her body he situated himself atop her and with his right hand still wrapped in her raven hair tugged her head back baring her throat to him, and bestowing a gentle out of place kiss upon her bared throat, reassuring the female beneath him he would only hurt her as much as she would allow. With an at ease purr she relaxed underneath him unconsciously telling him she was willing for anything he had in store. A satisfied smirk on his lips he tugged her hair again with his right hand letting her know he understood her and with his left he pulled her already parted thighs even further apart.  
  
Pulling one of her legs up and around his hip he began to use his free hand to massage her already wet nether regions.  
  
The female moaned loud and long in his ear, betraying her need. Putting her arms around him and embracing him fully, raking her fingers down his back in passion and wrapping her other leg around his waist she whimpered in impatience. Inserting two fingers into her to test her readiness, causing her to whimper even more, he found her more than ready.  
  
Adjusting his position, Tholen thrust his pelvis forward and entered the women below him in a semi brutal possession.  
  
Eyes wide the female screamed in both pain and pleasure at this movement, then as he began to move within her it turned to pure pleasure! Mimicking his motions she became his mirror image. Thrusting her hips against him in a rhythm more ancient then life itself, pulling away as he did, thrusting as he did.  
  
Both moaning their pleasure as Tholen increased the pace of his thrusts to match the need raging in his body. Placing his bared teeth against her neck, but never biting her there, his pace picked up even more. The women under him also baring her teeth against his neck matched him thrust for thrust.  
  
Soon the only sounds that they could hear were there own impassioned cries, grunts and moans, as they each sought their own satisfaction.  
  
Soon the women beneath him thru her head back and screamed her release quickly followed by Tholen arching his back and tossing his head back, using his still free hand to prop himself up trying to deepen his last thrust, as he yelled out his orgasm!  
  
Collapsing on the female below him panting, Tholen rested a few seconds before rolling to the side and gathering her into his arms and pulling her close. "That was the most intense experience of my life!" he thought to himself stroking her sweat soaked back gently. Looking over at the bed on the far wall, he shook his head in amusement, as they were still on the floor! "We never even made it that far!" Tholen thought in amazement and made a mental note to thank Riesa later as he dropped off to sleep, holding the still quivering female in his arms. Her head resting on his chest, he felt her tail wrap itself around the arm stroking her back, his tail wrapping its way around her upper thigh in response, not even realizing his hand was still wrapped in her long hair.  
  
********  
  
"Oh my god, Oh my god, OH MY GOD!!!" Pan mentally screamed as her body, still trembling in pleasure, was gathered into this strange male's arms. She rested her perspiration soaked head on his chest, not having much of an option in the matter, as her hair was still wrapped around his hand. The hand that was stroking her back gently, felt wonderful, and she unconsciously wrapped her tail around his arm in response to the petting, and felt his tail twine its self around her upper thigh. She was too tired to voice her appreciation of the movements of his hand, or even to move at all for that matter!  
  
She finely felt normal, albeit extremely tired, but the intense painful throbbing was gone and fever no longer racked her body. "So tired!" Pan said to herself, but before exhaustion could take her, her last coherent thought was "Oh my god!! I don't even know his name!!!!"  
  
******  
  
  
  
A/N: Soooooo what did you guys think of the very first lemon I have ever written? To intense..not intense enough? Let me know! PLEASE!!! Any questions to this or other chapters feel free to ask. Also if anything confuses you please tell me what it is so that I can (1) either explain it to you a little better or (2) rewrite the chapter to explain the situation better.  
  
Also someone asked about Kakkarot's (Goku's) OOC ness, O.K this is an A/U in which Goku wasn't sent to earth as a child, but as an adult in his late 20's early 30's. So he was raised by saiyans, to be a saiyan, and think like a saiyan, this will be explained more in later chapters so keep an eye out!  
  
I wrote in the last chapter that I was thinking of writing Kakkarot and Chi Chi's story & wanted to know if anyone would be interested. So please let me know if you would like to read something like that! Please???  
  
I am starting a mailing list to let people know when I am updating my fics. If you would like to be included please e-mail me at NIGHTSCREAM452@HOTMAIL.COM OR see my bio page with my e-mail address on it and let me know you want to be added.  
  
A big hug to the following people how reviewed my last chapter:  
  
Vegeta Goddess (Thank you so much!!!! And you know what for!) Veovixa Majin Pan Evil Child (She wants to post it on her web site!! Jumping up and down excitedly!!!) Caged Bird Alia nights Kuti-pan Xing Pfefi X Man-in-Darkness Ills Devilstitan Miroku  
  
Thanks bunches everyone! 


End file.
